


The Yellow Dotted Line

by ems



Category: Trinity (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems/pseuds/ems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonty is making a note of all the places he's kissed Ross Bonham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophieisgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisgod/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I wouldn't actually admit to owning Trinity, even if I did. But if I did you can bet that Reggie Yates would not have taken part.  
>  **Author's Notes:** For sophieisgod, who prompted _Jonty/Ross -- chapel_ , because she understands my soul. Title from the Arcade Fire song _Virgin Mary Highway_.

Jonty is making a note of all the places he's kissed Ross Bonham.

He's kissed him in the boathouse, pushed up against an upturned dinghy, surrounded by the smell of wood oil and rubber. He's kissed him by the river, buried in long grass, not sure if the rushing that filled his ears was the water or the sound of his own blood. And he's kissed him in his bed, lazy, filthy kisses, slowly rutting Ross into the mattress and leaving him loose-limbed and compliant.

But he hasn't kissed him in the chapel yet, and given that Ross spends a good proportion of his day there, it's something that needs rectified, and fast.

"You can't," Ross hisses, backing into one of the stone pillars of the apse. "Someone might see!"

"Nobody's going to see, Ross," Jonty replies, sliding his hand up Ross' chest to unzip the canary yellow hoody. "There's nobody even here."

" _God_ is always here," Ross says, but there's a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth and he's fisting at Jonty's shirt to pull him in closer.

"And always watching, the old pervert," Jonty drawls, and spans his hand over the exposed skin at Ross' neck.

"Jonty!" Ross' scandalized laugh echoes around the chapel and they both freeze as it bounces between the cold stone of the arches.

"Tut, tut, babe," Jonty murmurs after a moment, leaning forward until his lips are almost brushing against Ross'. "You're making enough noise to wake the dead." He slides his hand lower, strokes over Ross' taught stomach, pushes one knee between Ross' thighs.

"Oh, _Jesus_ ," Ross groans softly. "I think—" he starts, and then tips his head back against the pillar as Jonty pushes his palm lower, draws a shaky breath. "I think," he continues, lowering his mouth back to meet Jonty's, "you had best find a way of shutting me up, in that case."

"I think I better had," Jonty whispers. "Your language is quite unbefitting a place of worship."

And with that, he fits his mouth to Ross' in his own private act of devotion.


End file.
